This invention relates to preselected shifting transmissions and more particularly to such transmissions that permit both sequential and skip-shifting patterns.
Prior art sequential and skip-shifting transmissions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,631, issued to Koivunen on Apr. 30, 1985, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 705,206, filed Feb. 25, 1985 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,177. Both of these documents are assigned to the assignee of this application.